(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a library system, and more particularly, to a library system with a highly reliable recovery process.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Storage devices that use optical discs as recording media for recording and reproducing information data are widely used. As is well known, the optical disc is a recording medium that can be installed and removed from the storage device.
With the recent popularity of Blu-ray disc and the development of multiple recording layers, the recording density of an optical disc has been increased. However, in many industries such as financial services, a large number of data must be stored for a long time, so that a further increase in the recording density is expected. Thus, an optical disc library system has been developed as a mass storage device suitable for long-term storage of data.
The optical disc library system includes a container portion in which a plurality of optical discs can be placed, and an optical disc drive (hereinafter, simply referred to as an ODD). The ODD is the device for writing and reading information data to and from the optical disc. Further, the optical disc library system has a carrier mechanism for selecting one of the optical discs placed in the container portion, loading the selected optical disc into the ODD, and removing the particular disc from the ODD to place in the container portion.